The Emancipation of Jon Moxley
by bsback1998us
Summary: After Dean Ambrose left the WWE he took on another job as a different character. What happens when he's out on the town with two of his best friends
1. Chapter 1

She stood outside her Brownstone waiting for a ride. She sat on the concreate steps next to the metal mail boxes and listened to her music on her IPOD. She had forgotten she put on her WWE Justice United SHIELD shirt and black jeans. One of her neighbors from the building wearing black jeans, a black Destroy Everything hat, Blackcraft T shirt and glasses walks up and checks her out. He smiles to himself when he recognizes her T Shirt. She has her head down and you can't really see the ear buds in her ears because of her long brunette hair covering them.

"Hey, nice shirt. I love WWE."

She glanced up feeling "The presence" of someone standing there, but had no idea he spoke to her. She removed one of the ear buds when she suspected he probably asked if she would let him by to get inside the building.

"I'm sorry I had my music on. Am I in your way?"

She automatically scoots over so the gentlemen can get his mail and go inside. He gets his mail but never passes by her to go inside.

"Oh no. You're good. I was admiring your shirt."

She looks down suddenly remembering and starts smiling.

"This is my conversation piece."

"Is it?"

The gentlemen seemed to be fixated on the shirt and trying to get her to realize something before her ride arrived to pick her up.

"Yup. It always seems to get someone either hating because they feel like WWE sucks and have to educate me on how everything is fake and predictible or I get "You love Roman Reigns" like the other two are irrelevant and it's all about him."

"Gotta love the haters."

"Nope. I don't. I end up defending them and explaining how they are all athletes just like any other athlete and they get hurt just like everyone else. As for the predictibility, I have to agree there and yeah, it is coreographed lets say that. But I enjoy it and could give a shit less what anyone else thinks."

"So who is your SHIELD guy since it's obviously not The Big Dog."

At this statement, she makes eye contact with her neighbor. She does a double take and blinks when she recognizes the face. His voice was already sounding familiar and her own two eyes just confirmed her suspicion that she knew that guy.

"Dude, you're Seth Freaken Rollins."

Seth: "Yes I am and who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?"

Alex: "Holy fucking shit. I'm Alex."

Seth: "Nice to meet you, Alex."

He shakes her hand officially.

Alex: "You had me until you said "Shield guy" and "Big dog". You're Davenport came out and it clicked who you were in my head."

Seth: "My Davenport came out?"

Alex: "Yes. Apparently, we have accents when we say certain words. I'm from Chicago,so I get it all the time. I don't hear any accent,"

Seth: "Me either, but then again I've been listening to the same voice or damn near 40 years."

Alex: "Very funny. So, why are we chatting on the Brownstone steps outside of my apartment?"

Seth: "I live in this same building and I started a conversation."

Alex: "When did you move in? I haven't seen you before."

Seth: "I'm gone 300 days out of the year. It's hard to nail me down and for the 65 days I am home, I'm out running around like a mad man. So, the only time you'd catch me is at the mail or trash chute."

Alex: "Exactly. I don't see how we haven't run into each other. At least at the laundry room."

Seth: "I've only lived here about 6 months officially."

Alex: "Ok. That's why."

Seth: "So, are you off to work?"

Alex: "Nope. Today is my day off. I'm actually waiting for a friend of mine to show up."

Seth: "Ah, you're gonna go hang out with your girls. That's always fun."

Alex: "Actually, he's a male friend. I'll let that hang in the air for a miute."

Seth: "A male friend. So, I take it there I no romantic relationship there."

Alex: "Nope. No romantic relationship what so ever. He's an independent wrestler."

Seth: "Oh really? I know a lot of the independent wrestlers. They come talk at Black and the Brave."

Alex: "Jon's never done any classes or anything."

Seth: "Oh Ok. So I probably don't know him then."

Alex: "Oh you know him very well."

She gets a big grin on her face seeing if Seth can catch "the clues" she's giving about her friend. She's being as vague as possible because Seth is obviously very interested and flirting a bit with her. So, she's trying to keep his interest. Calling her best frind of 12 years, Jon Moxley by his real name usually kept the WWE groupies from trying to push up on her and ask 50 million questions that were none of their business. Right now, it was keeping one of his best friends of 6 years from asking her "Why haven't we met before" and stirring up contraversey.

Seth: "I know him very well. Does he talk about me?"

Alex: "On a regular basis."

Seth: "Why are you being so vague with this "Jon" we mutually know? I'm sure we've all hung out together before. Especially if you two are super tight like you're suggesting."

Alex: "I don't brag or follow Jon around like some sort of lost puppy. If he's in town I go to his events and we go hang out and have a couple of drinks together or play pool or whatever floats our boats. Hey, I'm even close with Renee."

Seth: "Hold on. Jon has a girlfriend named Renee."

Alex: "Nope. He has a wife named Renee. Are the pieces clicking together for you yet, Rollins?"

He rolls his eyes to himself and starts busting up laughing.

Seth: "I'm fucking slow. You're talking about Jon Moxley AKA Dean Ambrose AKA Jonathan Good married to Renee Young. My brother of at least 6 or 7 years now. What a dumb ass. I don't know how I didn't catch that."

Alex: "Yeah and by the way, you and I have met a million times. I was just playing the star struck fan girl because I haven't seen you in a hundred years."

Seth: "I always thought Alex was a guy. I don't remember ever seeing you to confirm you weren't a guy."

Alex: "Dude, I was at Jon and Renee's wedding. You and I were drinking and dancing together. Don't give me that bullshit. You know damn well I'm a female and you even liked me."

Seth: "I like a lot of females."

Alex: "Yeah. You do more then "like" a lot of females. You're a man whore or used to be a man whore until Becky. Becky doesn't strike me as the type to put up with side chicks."

Seth: "She's not and I don't have any. I can't believe I didn't recognize you sitting here. How have you been?"

Alex: "I'm good. I'm waiting on Jon. We're supposed to be going out."

She looks at her phone to see a text from Jon.

"Running late as usual. Just dropped Renee at the airport. I should be to your place in about 10."

He sends a pic of the red light he's stopped at.

Alex: "Seriously dude? He took a damn picture of the stop light he's waiting for. You're friend is an idiot."

Seth starts laughing.

Seth: "He sent that because he's Dory when he drives by himself. He sees something shiny and swims after it."

Alex: "I know. That's why I usually drive when we go out together. He gets distracted too easily. It's all good though. I love him anyway. So, what are you doing on your one of 65 days off today?"

Seth: "It just so happens I have nothing I am doing. I was actually coming home to feed the dogs and go to the gym."

Alex: "Of course you were."

Seth: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Alex: "I'm sorry. Did I offend you with that? It just seems like you're always at the cross fit gym. It doesn't matter if it's in tim buck two. You always find one."

Seth: "Yes. I do have a knack for sniffing them out at random just like Ambrose sniffs out Kareoke bars."

Alex: "Oh my God. I don't know why he thinks he can sing. We all sound amazing after 6 or 7 drinks."

Seth: "That's because you ears go deaf."


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly, a black Dodge Charger comes up and parks at the curb blasting some random No Doubt song on the radio. Seth and Alex both turn around and look. Out of the driver's side steps Jon Moxley. His blue eyes hidden behind his dark sun glasses. His hair unruly on top of his head as usual and wearing his casual black t shirt and dark blue jeans with his black tennis shoes. He spots Seth and Alex sitting on the stoop.

Jon: "What's up bitches?"

Alex: "Seriously? I know you did not just say that out loud. If you never say that Hollywood crap again I'll be happy."

Jon: "Alex, come give your brother some love. I missed you."

She gives him a giant hug and he kisses her.

Jon: "It's been a million years."

Alex: "It feels like it. How does it feel to be a free man?"

Jon: "I feel alive again for the first time in forever. Man, I had no idea how shackled I really was to WWE until now. I've got real creative control of my career and real friends who listen to my ideas. It's beautiful. No stress and no arguments every single day. I actually look for

ward to getting out of bed and going to work. I don't dread my promos any more. I don't have to justify why ideas are stupid or make no sense. There's an actual story line to follow and not some random change in the middle of the game. I love it."

Seth: "What's up, Mox?"

Jon: "Rollins. Baby brother."

He hugs him and kisses Seth's cheek.

Seth: "I miss you too, middle child."

Jon: "Who all is here besides you two?"

Seth: "Just us two and she had no idea I even lived here until right now."

Jon: "How do you live in the same building and not know each other?"

Alex: "It's called work. Seth is gone 300 days out of the year. So, those random 65 day when he is home he's barely here and he's only lived here 6 months. Same conversation earlier."

Jon: "Well, I wasn't here earlier. So, bite me."

Alex reaches over and bites him on the arm and pulls away in protest.

Alex: "You said to bite you."

Jon: "Very funny. Are we going out or what?"

Alex: "That's the plan."

Jon: "Do you want to join us, Rollins? It's just lunch and two friends catching up."

Seth: "Sure. I'd love to join you guys. We can make it 3 friends catching up and having lunch."

Alex: "Sounds good."

They climb into Jon's Dodge Charger.

Seth: "Nice ride."

Jon: "Thank you. This is a rental. My truck is at home in Vegas."

Alex: "They know how to hook you up. I love this car. This is my goal at the end of the year. I want to own one of these. Hopefully I can get my journalist credentials soon. I'm itching to get started scooping."

Seth: "You're a journalist."

Alex: "Yeah. I'm not a sleazy pap. I do real stories and I don't stalk people."

Seth: "They all start out legit and then they discover this thing called money and it draws them to the sleazy paparazzi techniques."

Alex: "I hate sleazy paparazzi techniques and I refuse to lower myself to that level for a quick buck. I can do online blogging and make just as good money if not better then selling some random celebrity out. I get to keep this little thing called my self respect and dignity. My morals aren't for sale. If I had a dollar every time I said that out loud to someone professionally I'd be a millionaire. I could buy out Donald Trump."

Jon: "Yeah. Let's not go there. When you do get your credentials come see me. I got a P.R job waiting for you."

Alex: "You're serious. I will take you up on that. A legit job is a legit pay check."

Jon: "Yes. A legit job with a legit pay check. It will count on your resume."


	3. Chapter 3

Alex: "So, what does this job consist of?"

Jon: "You putting the word out about different things going on with me and AEW or whatever I'm doing at the time. I'm your product you are selling basically."

Alex: "Does this consist of traveling and is there an expense account that helps me with the costs?"

Jon: "Yeah. There's a company credit card for your travel requirements and they provide rental cars and shit like that."

Alex: "This sounds like a potential intern situation. I could apply at school to be an intern for AEW. That would count towards my creds."

Jon: "Promoting your best friend's career would count towards field cred? How does that work considering you want to do field reporting. This isn't field reporting."

Alex: "If I write a wrestling blog it will. "Double or Nothing hits Las Vegas." Alexa Mclean front row reporting to you live from T Mobile Arena. There is a buzz in the air that Jon Moxley may be coming back to the world of wrestling. Anyone out there who knows Dean Ambrose from The Shield at WWE already knows Jon Moxley is a well-known independent wrestler with an excellent track record and many championships."

Jon: "Wow, you have this all planned out already. You're a natural."

Alex: "Yeah. I just have to add some of your championships you won in there to prove that Dean Ambrose and Jon Moxley are both excellent wrestlers and indeed the same dude."

Jon: "Oh hell no they aren't."

Alex: "Would you care to elaborate on that? I'd like to take notes encase I actually use that bit for my blog."

Jon: "Yeah. As a matter of fact, consider this on the record even though we aren't actually doing an interview. Jon Moxley is nothing like the fabricated, over scripted, over produced, WWE circus animal that was Dean Ambrose. WWE sucked the life right out of wrestling. As greatful as I am to the blessings they gave me and the solid ground that my life is on I am glad to be free of those chains. Dean Ambrose couldn't do shit without having a million and a half people crowd the hall for his promos. He couldn't speak what was on his mind because he was too busy running to Vince trying to covince him not to make him look a like an asshole in the ring. Dean Ambrose was stressed out and depressed and ready to go upside someone's head in that creative office.

Mox on the other hand, Jon Moxley doesn't give a single fuck about any of that shit. He doesn't ask permission for shit. He doesn't run anything by anyone or kiss anyone's ass. He doesn't beg for screen time or rewrites. He goes out there and he does exactly what he wants. He kicks his opponents asses. He cuts his promos unscripted and unshackled. There is no production behind it and there is no stress of having to check with creative every time someone scratches their ass. I don't have to worry about anything I say becoming some form of prop comedy or having to say funny stuff on cue. There are no scripts. The love of wrestling is back in my life and the love for my promos has returned. It's beautiful."

Alex: "Wow. You are dead serious and here I thought I was setting you up for a psyco joke."

Jon: "I knew you were but you also said you may want to use that bit on your blog. So, I gave it to you like it is."

Alex: "And I have it raw and on my voice recorder."

She plays back what he said.

Jon: "Just let me know when you go to publish that because I have to cover my ass on my WWE remarks. I don't want it to sound like I'm some sort of bitter ex employee or some whiner."

Alex: "No. You defenatly don't sound like a bitter whiner. You sound pissed off and glad for the opportunity to grow up and act like an adult now and not some school kid being called to the priciple."

Jon: "Thank you. That's exactly the point I was trying to make. So, Jon Moxley and Dean Ambrose are not the same guy. Same face and the same awesome wrestling moves, but not the same guy."

Alex: "Like Tyler Black and Seth Rollins."

Seth: "Oh no. It's nothing like that. I never felt like I was being shackled down by the company or anything like that. Seth Rollins is just an older more mature version of Tyler Black. I do agree with Mox on the whole creative process sucking over there. It's more like trying to shoot a wrestling movie then an actual wrestling match. The wrestling is the only part not scripted and choreographed. We don't have to stop mid match and repose for the cameras."

Jon: "That'll be next. This is why someone needs to reevaluate that whole situation over there. Go back to wrestling. Stop focusing on the whole production part. It'll be a hell of a lot less stress on everyone involved."


	4. Chapter 4

Jon: "That'll be next. This is why someone needs to reevaluate that whole situation over there. Go back to wrestling. Stop focusing on the whole production part. It'll be a hell of a lot less stress on everyone involved."

Alex: "Yeah. Well, I've heard you say it Vince is what's wrong with WWE. He sit and says he'll do one thing and goes straight back to the old ways everyone hates. How many times is lazy ass no talent having Brock Lesnar going to go out and totally fuck talent out of Money in the Bank before they call bullshit? He's a joke. He does absolutely nothing for himself. Heymen needs to tell him to go out there and cut his own damn promos. They need to tell him if he's not out there busting his ass like all the other talent he doesn't get the opportunity period."

Seth: "Money is the only reason Brock is even still on the roster after all his failed piss tests at UFC and his health problems. People still watch him regardless of the suck ass situation and the lazy way he goes about his work."

Jon: "What money? His fan base even argues that he's a joke. He doesn't sell the seats anymore you do. They pay money to see Rollins vs Lesnar because of you. You curb stomp him into an oblivion and that sells the event not his name. They are tired of watching repeats of the same shit. Hence the popularity of the other wrestling brands."

Jon pulls up in the parking lot of Lucille's Barbecue. Alex smiles to herself.

Alex: "Oh, you never should've brought me here."

Jon: "Why? Are you Vegan?"

Alex: "Hell no. I'm still carnivorous. I absolutely love this place and I'm not no salad eating water drinking afraid to get dirty type."

Seth: "You sound like an amazing woman. Any man would be proud of you."

Alex: "I don't have time for men right now."

Jon: "Calm down, Don Juan."

They go inside and the hostess seats them. The delicious smell of slow roasting meat fills the air making Alex's stomach hungry.

Seth: "It smells amazing and we haven't even ordered yet."

The waitress takes their drink order and brings out the complementary biscuits and honey butter.

Alex: "The best part of these biscuits by far is the honey sugar on top and the butter. I could eat this all night."

Seth: "How have we missed this place?"

Jon: "I haven't. I took Renee to the one in Red Rocks and it was love at first bite."


	5. Chapter 5

Alex: "We are defiantly on the same page tonight."

The waitress brings Alex's drink. It's an alcoholic beverage called Back Porch Lemonade.

Jon: "Oh honey. You can drink in front of us. We are all adults and Seth and I are beer lovers."

He holds up his 805 and clinks bottles with Seth also drinking 805.

Alex: "Taste this and you tell me if I am being an "Adult" or not tonight."

He smells it to see if he can identify the "Alcohol" content before tasting it.

Jon: "It smells like strawberry lemonade, but there's a vague alcoholic smell."

He tastes the sugar on he rim of the glass.

Jon: "Not a margarita. They tend to use salt. Although Renee has ordered a couple with sugar on them to throw me off."

He finally takes a drink off the straw and starts smiling.

Jon: "Yeah. That's my girl. You got a good one. You better watch out or you might wake up on the back porch drinking too many of those."

Alex: "It's not that strong. It's just vodka."

Jon: "Yeah. The sneaky ones are the ones that fuck you up the worst. Are you sure you still want to go bowling after this?"

Alex: "Stop busting my lady balls. I can out bowl you any day any time."

Seth starts laughing as the waitress brings the appetizers.

Alex: "The servings here are huge. I don't know why you ordered the fried chips on top of all that barbeque."

Seth: "I'm a huge eater. Don't let the package fool you."

He gestures to his muscular stature yet slim size.

Alex: "Oh I've seen the "Package" Mr. Revenge porn star."

Seth blushes at her pointing out his "less then flattering" personal pictures that got put on the internet by his ex girlfriend.

Dean: "Oh my God. Dude, there is no reason to get embarrassed about that. You've probably gotten more ass because of those pictures being out there then before."

Seth: "I never had a problem with getting ass. It's the matter of my personal photos being on every female from here to God knows where's computer system. I'd like to leave something to the imagination. Those wrestling shorts were bad enough."

Now it's Alex's turn to start laughing.

Alex: "Dude, I've seen more of Tyler Black's ass then I have my own ass. I still hear the "Don't lose your pants, Tyler" comments they would make religiously about you."

Seth: "Yeah. Unfortunatly, I remember it too. I'd flirt with women and I'd get "I saw your ass in the front row tonight." and some little girl giggle. The ones that were actually there and respected wrestling never made ass comments but I got some suggestions on how to make my trunks stay on. So, same thing in a round about way."


End file.
